Outdoor play-sets have become increasingly popular in residential areas. The play-sets come in a variety of shapes and sizes. However, many play-sets typically incorporate one or more ground level play areas, such as a sandbox. These areas may be filled with sand, rubber or composite material in which children may dig and play. However, due to the fact that the play-sets reside outdoors, the play areas tend to fill with rainwater, leaves and other debris. While the accumulation of such foreign material within the play area is undesirable, none may be more undesirable than the unwanted addition of pet waste.
While it is desirable to provide a simple means for covering such play areas when they are not in use, the prior art has failed to provide an adequate cover. For example, various outdoor sandboxes have been provided with a rigid cover that secures with a lower portion of the sandbox. While these can be effective for keeping water and other debris from within the play area when it is not in use, such covers are bulky and cumbersome to deal with when installing and removing the same. Moreover, such covers frequently become the subject of play with many children and may lead to unwanted injury to children or surrounding articles within the area. Other prior art methods of covering the play areas may simply utilize a tarp. However, the tarp typically sags into a concave shape over the play area and tends to accumulate water and debris. Accordingly, when the play area is to be used, the cover is difficult, if not impossible, to remove from the play area without spilling the water or debris into the play area. Moreover, the use of a tarp typically involves the use of inadequate anchoring systems, such as large rocks, or the like that weigh-down the peripheral edges of the tarp outside the play area. However, such means typically become the subject of play with some children and are either lost or risk injury to the children or surrounding articles.
Accordingly, what is needed is a play area cover that substantially prevents water and other debris from accumulating within a play area, without accumulating the same water and debris on top of the cover, and also prevents animals from entering the play area. Moreover, such a play area cover should be provided in a manner that is lightweight, safe and easy to use.